


23. Rimming

by loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [13]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Feels, Felching, Incest, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Thor Feels, Thor Is Not Stupid, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/pseuds/loki-on-mjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki does not trust that his brother loves him. Thor changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	23. Rimming

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-Thor. I imagine this could have been a critical event that would have stopped Loki from ruining Thor's coronation and the spiral of events that followed, but alas, in canon, Thor is maybe a tad too arrogant and Loki entirely too willing to hoard those imagined slights.

Loki’s face was pressed into the mattress, his hands held behind his back as Thor fucked into him relentlessly.

He hated every single second of it.

It was not the sex itself that he had a problem with. Thor always took care to prepare him well, which Loki liked, and even better was the way Thor’s thick cock would split him open, its head ramming into that sensitive spot inside him again and again. In fact—though he would never admit it to anyone, sometimes not even to himself—Loki _loved_ having sex with Thor.

What he hated was everything other than the sex. He hated how willingly he spread his legs for his brother, how he would turn over and present himself like a cheap whore if Thor so much as gave him one suggestive _look_. Most of all, he hated how his body would never fail to betray him—every time he had Thor’s cock inside his arse, he would have to suffer the self-inflicted humiliation of coming untouched.

Thor, on the other hand, _loved_ it, hence the position they were in: He kept both of Loki’s wrists firmly in one hand, lifted Loki’s hips up by the other, leaving his cock hanging neglected between his thighs. Loki could not touch himself, could not even rut against the sheets, and the way his cock slapped against his abdomen on every brutal thrust only served to tease rather than provide any relief.

But today, Loki had decided to be contrary. He had been quite successful in stopping any shameful sounds from escaping his mouth—if the pillow he was biting into had helped any, he would deny it—and he had been able to stave off his release so far. Thor’s thrusts had become increasingly erratic, signalling that Loki would not have to endure this torture for much longer.

Loki briefly considered clenching around Thor to quicken this ordeal, but Thor might interpret it as his enjoyment of getting fucked and he couldn’t have _that_. Instead, he lay there unmoving and tried his damnedest to ignore the feeling of Thor’s cock inside him, stretching him and filling him. He most definitely did not appreciate how very _perfect_ it was.

He was stubborn when he needed to be, and this time it paid off: Thor’s hips stuttered, then stilled, and he spurted deep into Loki’s body with a groan. Finally, he let go of Loki’s wrists and collapsed on top of him, panting like a beast as he thrust a few more times to ride out his orgasm. Once he had turned soft and slipped out, Thor rolled off to the side and dragged Loki next to him, arranging their bodies so that his chest was pressed against Loki’s back.

“Mmm, Brother,” Thor grunted, flinging an arm over Loki’s front and pressing kisses along his nape. Then he hooked his chin over Loki’s shoulder and stopped his displays of affection.

It was then that Loki realised how stupid he’d been. Thor, the inconsiderate oaf, was going to sleep! Why had he ever thought that Thor might notice whether he’d taken his pleasure? Why had he ever thought that Thor would _care_? He should have known that his little act of rebellion would not achieve anything, save for proving that he was nothing more than a set of holes for Thor to fuck into, to be discarded when Thor had had his fill.

And the worst of it was, his cock was still hard, his loose hole was still mourning the emptiness and he was still greedily soaking up every bit of warmth that Thor was radiating into his back.

Too preoccupied with his self-loathing, Loki did not notice when Thor’s hand had reached his hip—Thor did so like to run his large palms over his body, touching every inch of his skin as if cementing his claim over him—and then Thor’s fingers met Loki’s still-hard cock.

“You have not spent, Brother?” Thor asked, raising his head and tipping Loki’s face towards him.

“Well spotted,” Loki snapped, cheeks flaming from embarrassment at being caught. His plans were blowing up in his face again.

“Why did you not tell me?”

“I did not realise it mattered to you.” Loki turned away, intent on leaving Thor’s bed so that he could go hide in his own room and lick his wounds. How dare Thor turn this around and blame _him_!

“Of course it matters!” Thor caught hold of Loki’s arm and cupped his palm behind Loki’s neck, forcing Loki to look at him. After a second, realisation seemed to dawn on Thor. His face fell, and he said, forlorn, “You think I take you for granted.”

For a half-wit, Thor was awfully perceptive.

“Since when have you shown me evidence to the contrary?” Loki tried to snarl, but his voice broke in the middle, rendering him sounding like a whining, petulant child.

Thor’s face twisted in anger, a look that Loki was only too familiar with and he braced himself for the explosion that he knew was coming. But then, Thor’s expression softened and morphed into something that Loki had never seen before.

Thor gave a defeated sigh. “You are right, Brother. I have not. I am sorry.”

The guilt in Thor’s voice matched that on his face, and Loki was made speechless. For all their lives, Thor had always been arrogant, and had never admitted that Loki was right about anything so easily, let alone apologise for it with such sincerity. Then, he surprised Loki even more by bringing their mouths together in a kiss—one that was unlike what normally occurred between them. Rather than a battle of teeth and tongue where Thor exerted dominance over him, this was _gentle_. Loki’s mouth was lax with shock, and Thor easily coaxed his way in, his tongue sweeping over Loki’s own. Before Loki had collected enough of his wits to respond, however, Thor broke away and simply stared at him with a half-smile on his face.

“What—what is the meaning of this?” Loki asked, voice trembling just the slightest.

Thor’s smile widened, but his eyes were no less serious when he said, “I love you, and I would show you that I do. Will you allow me?”

This was getting quite disturbing. Thor never asked for permission to do anything, and when it came to Loki’s body, all he did was take, take, take.

“Please, Loki.” Thor caressed his face, and suddenly Loki felt so vulnerable, so exposed, and dared he think it— _loved_. All he could do was to give a meek nod.

This time, Thor’s smile was blinding. He dove down to kiss Loki again, but he didn’t linger at his mouth for long. He nudged Loki’s head to the side, exposing his jaw and neck, where he nipped and licked and sucked, his beard scratching most deliciously against Loki’s sensitive skin. Loki had to bite his lip to stop an embarrassing whimper from making its way out of his throat.

Much to Loki’s chagrin, however, Thor pulled away immediately after that.

“Let me hear you,” Thor implored, prying Loki’s bottom lip from his teeth. “Let me know that you enjoy this.”

There was still a chance that Thor was in fact aiming to humiliate him, but even Loki had to admit that it would be unfair of him to twist Thor’s words in that way. Moreover, though Loki knew his brother to be a great oaf, he also believed Thor to be incapable of such cruelty. He chose to trust the honesty that shone from Thor’s eyes.

Unclenching his jaw, he let out a huff of breath. He would not actually say yes to Thor, of course, ensuring that he could always turn back on his decision later, but this was enough for Thor to understand. A beatific grin spread over that insufferable face, and Thor’s golden head descended upon him once again.

When Thor’s teeth closed around the delicate flesh just above his collarbone, Loki did not attempt to stop the quickening of his breath. That seemed to satisfy Thor for now, and he began to venture down without pushing Loki for more. In any case, he needn’t have had to: Thor earned a gasp from Loki when he lapped at one of his nipples, and when he pinched at the other, a soft cry spilled forth from Loki’s mouth—it was the first real sound Loki had made since the start of this evening.

Thor answered with an encouraging groan, flicking his tongue rapidly over Loki’s hardening nub and thumbing at its twin on the other side. His free hand roamed over Loki’s torso, kneading at his waist and teasing at his navel. Making Loki come undone was one of the few things Thor was good at, and Loki’s mind was turning into mush at an alarming rate. Soon, he forgot all about his ire, became careless in guarding what escaped past his lips and all he knew was the pleasure that Thor was bringing him.

Somehow, Loki’s legs had ended up hooked over Thor’s broad shoulders and his hipbones had become Thor’s latest victim. Loki hissed as Thor’s fingers dug into places that were particularly sore—bruises that had formed from earlier—and he groaned when Thor’s mouth trailed along the groove on one side to the neatly trimmed thatch of hair between his legs.

In a split second, Loki snapped back into lucidity. He leant up on his elbows and watched in disbelief. Thor _wouldn’t_.

He had done it often enough in the past, yes, but only because Loki had still required much persuading before he’d allowed Thor to bed him. Over the years, Thor had no longer had the need to continue doing that, and as Loki had never been willing to victimise himself with the indignity of asking for it, nothing like this had happened in _decades_.

Now, however, Thor smashed all of Loki’s expectations to pieces. He took Loki’s cock into his mouth, making Loki throw his head back and groan at the feeling of the hot, wet heat—he _had_ missed this. Also, it seemed that the lack of practice hadn’t made Thor any less skilled; he swallowed Loki down to the root, then pulled away while hollowing his cheeks to create the most dizzying suction, and when he reached the tip, he teased Loki mercilessly with his nimble tongue.

Loki moaned under Thor’s expert ministrations, but the bliss didn’t last. After a particularly delectable trick that involved Thor’s teeth and the underside of his cock, Thor’s mouth left him and didn’t come back.

“Thor, damn it— _ah_!” Midway through his complaint, Thor was on him again with a new ferocity, but his hand had pushed Loki’s cock and balls away— _Thor’s lips and tongue were on his hole_.

The sensations were nothing like he had ever experienced before—they were reminiscent of the first time Thor had touched him there, but this was a thousand times more intense, and he was so _sensitive_. Loki whimpered, attempting and failing to close his legs, and could only settle for writhing under Thor’s rock-solid hold on him.

“Thor, what are you— _ngh_ —doing?”

In lieu of a proper response, Thor growled into his arse—and oh, how Loki could _feel_ those vibrations. He was openly sobbing now, his hands weak where they tried to push Thor’s head away. He had no choice but to take it as Thor devoured him as if he were a feast.

Thor’s teeth scraped roughly over his rim, immediately followed by his questing tongue—which stiffened and poked _inside_ him. Loki wailed outright at that, and he grew ever louder as Thor thrust in and out—he was _fucking_ him. Outside of his opening, Thor worked his lips and teeth just as hard, overwhelming Loki with another avalanche of sensations.

Soon, Loki’s throat was raw from screaming out his pleasure and the only sounds that he could make were that of his panting. What filled the air now was the obscene slurping that came from Thor, and Loki’s head swam from the realisation that Thor’s come must surely be leaking out of his arse and ending up in Thor’s mouth. Before he could dwell on how far Thor was apparently willing to go to prove himself to Loki, Thor’s had closed his hand around his cock—Loki had forgotten how painfully hard he was, but now it came crashing down on him—it only took one harsh stroke, two, and then he was howling for a final time, succumbing to a devastating release that shook him to his very core.

When the ringing in his ears had stopped and his mind had unclouded, Thor was still lapping at him gently, caressing him with his mouth. Loki couldn’t take any more of that.

“Thor,” he whimpered.

Luckily, his brother realised at once what Loki meant and stopped, crawling up so their faces were less than an inch apart. There was a fire in Thor’s eyes, a solemnity that Loki could not read.

“Loki, I love you,” he declared, resolve and certainty in every word. “I need you to know that, and I need you to believe me. Asgard could fall and Yggdrasil could burn, but my words will forever remain true. Do you understand?”

Loki had never known his brother to be a poet, but now, Thor’s words made him tremble, made something Loki wouldn’t name course through every fibre of his being. He kissed Thor, so that he could close his eyes instead of look at him, so he didn’t have to risk saying anything when his lips and tongue were otherwise occupied. He gripped the back of Thor’s neck, forbidding him from pulling away and saying even more foolish things, and reached down for Thor’s cock—the fail-safe measure of distracting him.

He didn’t care where Thor’s mouth had been just moments past, he didn’t care that he could taste Thor’s seed; all he cared was that Thor was rocking into his palm, that he was bringing his brother to orgasm— _surely_ , that had to be what Thor was after.

Tightening his grip, Loki passed his thumb over the tip of Thor’s cock on every upstroke, and soon enough, Thor growled into his mouth and spilled into his hand. Both of Thor’s hands went to his head, and he kissed Loki deeper, harder, until Loki was breathless underneath him.

When they finally broke apart, Thor’s eyes bore into his once again. “Loki, I—”

“I know.” Loki wasn’t sure what he knew, or if he _did_ know it, but he could not bear to hear Thor say more than he already had.

Thor looked like he was going to keep talking, but decided against it at the last second. Loki was grateful that, for once, his brother was not a bull-headed fool.

The silence was deafening as they each cleaned themselves, and as they settled into bed, their breathing was eerily steady. Seconds crawled by that way, and then minutes, until enough time had passed that they would have fallen asleep under usual circumstances.

“Loki?” Thor’s soft voice broke through the façade of calm.

Loki maintained absolute control over every inhale, every exhale, so that Thor, pressed against his back though he might be, would not suspect that he was still awake.

“If you are listening,” Thor said, “know that I love you. I am truly sorry that I have been neglectful to you. I should have been a better brother.”

Thor’s fingers tucked a few strands of Loki’s hair behind his ear and then caressed his face. There was a deep ache that appeared within Loki’s chest, one that he did not know how to explain.

“I know you do not believe it,” he pressed on, “but I value you. I value your words, I value your insight, and I value how you feel. I place you above all others, Loki. When I am king, you will be my most trusted adviser so that all will know how important you are to me. Most of all, _you_ will know how much you mean.”

At that, Loki’s breath hitched—he hadn’t known that once Thor was crowned, he would still be expected to have a place by his golden brother’s side. He should not _care_ about this, damn it; he did not need Thor’s _pity_ —

“I have no right to ask for your trust when I have betrayed it for so long; that I have neither known nor meant to is no excuse. But I swear to you that I will earn back your faith in me. I promise to seek you out at every turn; I would have you always speak freely to me, and I swear that I will listen. I love you, Brother, do you understand?”

By now, Loki had no hope of still pretending that he could not hear Thor. His entire body was shaking, his face was wet—he realised in horror that he was _crying_.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Thor murmured into Loki’s ear, his strong arms winding around him. “I love you. I will always be here for you, and even if you do not need it, I will protect you.”

“You great fool.” Loki choked on his poorly repressed sobs.

“You are right. I am.”

Oh, how he wished he could hate his brother—he might have, if Thor had said something disgustingly sentimental such as _at least he was Loki’s great fool_. But he _loved_ Thor. He loved him so much that it consumed him, that it broke him—

“I am a fool for loving you and _failing_ to show you that I do. I am a fool for being a brother you do not feel you can trust. I am a fool, Loki, and I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you.”

Damn it all, and _damn_ Thor. He had no right to say all this, and he had no right to make Loki feel so vulnerable—

“I will prove myself worthy of your love and your trust, Loki. Will you let me try?”

Because Loki was as much a fool as Thor was, and because he was weak, he whispered, “ _Yes_.”

And thus, their fates were sealed. It would be later, when Loki had fallen into a peaceful sleep without a shred of doubt clouding his thoughts, that he would realise Thor had already succeeded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, any kind of feedback is very welcome, on here on over at [my Tumblr](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com). If you've enjoyed this and would like to share it on Tumblr, I'd appreciate it if you could reblog [this post](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/post/121026327698/23-rimming-thor-loki-explicit-3-1k).
> 
> Also, I'm doing a fic giveaway for my followers. Check out the details [here](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/post/120846207753/loki-on-mjolnirs-500-follower-giveaway-tell-me)!


End file.
